wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry the Octopus/Gallery
Gallery HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry in his debut HenryandJeff.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry in 1992 photo. HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" HenryandGreg.jpg|Henry and Greg HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" HenryandWags11.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandDorothy.jpg|Henry and Dorothy HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" end credits HenryandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Henry and Captain Feathersword Henryin1996.jpg|Henry in 1996 backstage clip HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Henry and the audience HenryandAnthony.jpg|Henry and Anthony HenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledance!" HenrytheOctopusin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Henry in 1997 promo picture HenrytheOctopusinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" HenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach HenrytheOctopusPlushToy.jpg|Henry plush toy HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" HenryinCircusTent.jpg|Henry in circus tent HenrytheOctopusPuppet.jpg|Henry the Octopus in puppet form. HenryinTVSeries1.jpg|Henry in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series HenrytheOctopusinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" 1998 HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry in The Wiggles Big Show HenryinTootToot!.jpg|Henry in "Toot Toot!" HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" BoomBoom-1998Live.jpg|Henry in deleted scene of "The Wiggly Big Show" HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series HenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" HenrytheOctopusinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy12.jpg|Henry in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook HenrytheOctopusinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Safari" HenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Bay" HenryinWiggleBayDeletedScene.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Bay" deleted scene HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Henry in "Space Dancing" HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" HenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series HenrytheOctopusToyFigure.jpg|Henry toy figure HenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry in "Top of the Tots" HenryPlayingDrums.jpg|Henry playing the drums HenryandKatherinePatrick.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick WigglyWork23.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook HenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry the Octopus in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" HenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Henry on "Carols in the Domain" HenryWrapsItUp.jpg|Henry in "Henry Wraps It Up" electronic storybook Henryin2004.jpg|Henry in 2004 picture MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar5.jpg|Henry in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry in "Sailing Around the World" HenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Henry and Sam Moran HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" HenryinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Latin American Wiggles" HenryinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Henry in "Everybody Wiggle!" HenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry in "Little Rock" concert HenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" HenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" HenryinWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry in Wiggles World HenryatDreamworld.jpg|Henry at Dreamworld HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam WagsinNewYork17.jpg|Henry in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Henry on MYER Christmas Parade HenryinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert HenryatSydneyAirport.jpg|Henry at Sydney airport HenryinGawa.jpg|Henry in Gawa HenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheThreeDrummers.jpg|Henry playing drum in "The Three Drummers" segment HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CartoonHenryinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" website HenrytheOctopusinBigBigShow!.jpg|Henry in "Big Big Show!" HenrytheOctopusinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Big Big Show!" end credits HenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HenryTheOctopusAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". HenrySleeping.jpg|Henry sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" HenryandTartanSuit.jpg|Henry and his new tartan suit from Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus HenryinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" HenryinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" HenryinLet'sEat.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums in "Let's Eat" HenryinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" HenryinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Henry in "Australia Day Concert" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" HenryinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits HenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" HenryinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Songtime!" HenryinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Into Health" HenryinBigBirthday!.jpg|Henry in "Big Birthday!" HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Henry and Emma Watkins HenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Henry in "It's Always Christmas with You!" HenryinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" HereComeOurFriends3.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong" concert HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry in "Celebration!" HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off!" HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" HenryinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off!" concert HenryinFurryTales.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" HenryatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Henry at Sydney Cricket Ground HenryinTVSeries7.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series HenryandNewSouthWalesBall.jpg|Henry and New South Wales ball HenryandQueenslandBall.jpg|Henry holding Queensland ball Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries